


Возможность

by Vodkyrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Шерлок просто хотел помочь инспектору.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 18





	Возможность

Майкрофт за столько лет привык к маниакальной страсти младшего брата к разного рода неприятностям, для Грега же такое поведение было весьма странным. Детектив-инспектор до знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом и подумать не мог, что кто-то, обладающий таким умом и способностями, будет разрисовывать стены, воровать сэндвичи в магазине за углом и портить жизнь сотрудников МИ-6 (внештатных, разумеется) только для того, чтобы оказаться в камере в Новом Скотленд-Ярде. 

Последние полгода Шерлок регулярно попадал за решетку и отказывался выходить из камеры до тех пор пока за ним не приедет старший брат. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

На этот раз Шерлок украл из супермаркета двадцать замороженных пицц и сам пришел к Лестрейду с повинной. 

— Шерлок, ты серьезно? — Детектив-инспектор с тоской наблюдал за тем, как гениальный детектив выкладывает на его стол коробки с заморозкой.

— А вы помните когда я шутил, Грэм? — Шерлок раздраженно тряхнул кудрями. — Я совершил преступление, я готов понести наказание, я даже вам улики принес! Посадите меня в камеру и позвоните, наконец, моему брату! — Консультирующий детектив швырнул на стол последнюю упаковку и растер руки. 

— Нет. 

— Ч-что? — Шерлок уставился на детектива-инспектора. 

— Я сказал нет. Шерлок, я понимаю, что твой брат денно и нощно печется о твоем благополучии, но даже для него это перебор. Это твое двадцатое правонарушение за полгода. Ты воруешь вещи, занимаешься вандализмом и ради чего? Я видел как действует твой брат, так что не думаю, что ты делаешь это из-за нехватки его внимания. — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Ты ведь не начал снова употреблять? 

— Бога ради, Грэхэм, если вам будет спокойнее я готов сдать тест на наркотики, но только если вы отправите меня в камеру и позвоните моему старшему брату. Уверен, он уже сидит с телефоном в руке и ждет звонка.

— Прямо-таки ждет, — фыркнул Лестрейд. 

— Инспектор, — Шерлок посмотрел на полицейского, как на любимого, но очень глупого ребенка. Лестрейда от этого взгляда передернуло. — _Это же Майкрофт_. Он узнает о моем появлении здесь раньше, дежурного офицера. Не удивлюсь, если и вашем кабинете давно стоят камеры и жучки. Чего он не знает, так это то, что вы уже год думаете как к нему подступиться и заговорить с ним о чем-то помимо моих расследований. 

Лестрейд почувствовал как у него начинают гореть щеки.

— Это так очевидно, да? — Тихо спросил Грег, опуская голову.

— Только мне и, может быть, Антее. Но это неважно. — Отмахнулся младший Холмс. — Важно то, что из-за вашей нерешительности и мыслях о моем брате, вы не можете сосредоточиться на текущих расследованиях, а я не могу себе позволить работать с человеком, который и в обычные времена не блещет внимательностью. Я дал вам столько возможностей, а вы до сих пор топчетесь на месте!

— То есть, все эти твои задержания… — Начал Грегори, но Шерлок его перебил.

— О, ваш разум наконец-то проясняется. Я знал, что вы небезнадежны, Гэвин. 

— Зато ты безнадежен, если не можешь запомнить имя детектива-инспектора.

Появление Майкрофта на пороге кабинета детектива-инспектора застало врасплох и Шерлока, и Лестрейда, однако, Шерлок среагировал быстрее.

— Устал ждать звонка, братец? 

— Устал смотреть как ты превращаешь полицейское управление в цирк. Поэтому ты сейчас же уберешь _это_ , — Майкрофт махнул рукой в сторону почти оттаявших пицц и брезгливо поморщился, — и поедешь домой. А мы с детективом-инспектором…

— Грегом, — поправил старшего Холмса Лестрейд.

— _Грегори_ , — Майкрофт улыбнулся, — обсудим детали нашего свидания.

Лестрейд улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
